A Very Solangelo New Year
by IridescentWolf
Summary: Nico experiences the best new year of his life with someone very special...


_A Very Solangelo New Year_

**HIIIIII**

**So, I have decided that every holiday one-shot will be called "A Very (Ship Name) (Holiday) because I don't have the effort to make up creative one-shot fluffy titles, because whenever I think of one I want to use it for a long-term story. Please review, I love the helpful and inspiring comments that help me write better etc.! Thanks! B)**

Nico's POV

I sat alone in my horrendous cabin on New Year's Eve, ready to sleep and not do much. I had always wondered why new years were so special. To me, it was just another day. It's not like a new year actually could change anything. I knew in my bones that I would always be the child of Hades, considered a black hole. They thought I sucked in light, and they knew I had power. But who wants to be friends with the Child of the Underworld? No one, that's who. So on New Year's Eve I sat in a cabin that looked like a vampire lair and relaxed in a bed that looked like a coffin.

I was just about to settle in, wearing black jeans and a fitted black tee shirt, but I didn't sleep in pajamas. What if I woke up to a monster to fight? If there was danger, I needed to be ready, and my black stygian iron sword, my pride, sat right at my bedside table. Just then, something burst through the door.

I had my sword up in an instant, pointing towards the intruder. I gave a death glare as the boy laughed, and I sheathed my sword. Will Solace laughed for a good ten minutes, before I cleared my throat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Gee, Death Boy, I just thought no one should be alone before the New Year!" Will replied. "Now here's where you say," and he jumped into a sunny falsetto, "Yes, of course Will, I would love to spend the New Year with you." He grinned, and I choked down a peal of laughter.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Sunshine," I said to my new friend.

"Aw, I'm so flattered." Will said sarcastically. I gave another pointed scowl towards him, and he gave me only a chuckle in return.

"We should do something," Will announced, his eyes alive with excitement. I felt tense, and worried about Will's idea of 'fun.'

"How about…" he mused, "Chances Are!"

"What in Olympus is that?" I asked doubtfully.

"So," Will continued," my first question is, have you ever played truth or dare?"

"No way," I retorted.

Will sighed. "Basically I would say, there's a one in 10, or any number, chance that you will..." He explained. "The number has to be proportionate to what you're asking, lower numbers mean a more mild … the lowest number you can pick for it is a 1 in 3 chance. So, you have to pick a number between the one and ten, or one in your number of choice. When you pick the number, we go 1,2,3 and say our number. If they are the same, you do it. If not, you don't. Get it?"

Yes was my response.

"I'll go first," Will said. "There's a 1 in 20 chance that you will chase a wood nymph and scream, DEATH TO NATURE MWAHAHA!"

I looked on in horror, and he winked at me.

"1, 2, 3…" we chanted. "FIVE!" I groaned as he pulled me out the door, and we ran to the forest, into a party of nymphs.

"Sword out, Death Boy," Will smirked and I stepped up breathlessly.

"DEATH TO TREES!" I cried, sprinting through the gathering. They all fled, and I shadow traveled back to Will, who was behind a tree. When he saw me, he grabbed my ear, dragging me away.

"What did I tell you about not using more Underworld magic?!" He raged, as I sulked.

"Ah, it's a New Year." His face softened. "You thirsty?"

"Let's go bring something back to the cabin," I replied.

"You wait in your cabin, I'm going to grab something from my cabin." He smiled devilishly. I walked back to my cabin, and sat on the bedside table. Will burst in moments later, red-faced and panting, with a green and gold bottle in his hand.

"Happy New Years" He said, twirling the bottle between his fingers.

"What is that?" I asked suspiciously.

"What do people rink on New Years, Death Boy?" He retorted. "It's champagne."

"Will!" I exclaimed. "Not only will the harpies murder you and I, Chiron would blow a fuse."

"Nico, relax," the older boy said, popping open the bottle with ease. He pulled two small, disposable plastic cups out, pouring the white-gold liquid in. I felt panicked bubbles popping in my chest.

"To a New Year," Will said, raising his glass. I picked up mine unsteadily, raising it.

"To a New Year." I took a cautious sip, and it burned and sparkled in my mouth, scorching my throat. It left behind a bitter, stale taste in my mouth, and I wrinkled my nose. Will laughed.

"You will soon learn the art of champagne-drinking, young grasshopper." I choked, and he coaxed out of me the first laugh I'd had in a while, which I shared with Will.

"It's my turn," I said more confidently than earlier. "There's a 1 in 10 chance that you, Mr. Solace, will..." I thought for a moment. "Jump in the lake."

"1, 2, 3…"

"32!" Will said, as I exclaimed, "8!"

"Will, it was 1-10." I sighed.

"Redo, redo!" Will chanted in earnest.

"Well, you didn't follow the rules, go jump." This time, I dragged him out the door, and we trotted to the lake.

"Be wowed by my diving skills." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Stop stalling, Solace," I replied. He turned and took a deep breath, executing a perfect swan dive into the dark lake water. He came up, sputtering.

"I will personally kill you, Death Boy," he continued. "That was freezing!" I grinned, and he contorted his face. Just then, as Will loped towards me, the midnight bell rang. As Will came closer, I saw worry in his eyes, but then he blinked, making it disappear.

"Happy New Year," Will said softly before slamming his lips to mine rashly. My mind said "push him away, push him away."

But my heart said, "pull him closer, closer."

I listened to my heart, tasting the fiery champagne and sunshine on his lips as I felt his sunshine not allowing for darkness.

"I love you, Nico DiAngelo, and you're a fool for not having noticed it before." Will said, starting my New Year with promise and hope, but most of all, light.


End file.
